


First date butterfly

by Blue34



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Oscar is the pansexual king, They love each other, Whitley is the gay king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue34/pseuds/Blue34
Summary: Oscar and Whitley's first date and Whitley's nervous to in on a date
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	First date butterfly

Whitley was fixing up his tie and he was nervous. Whitley face the mirror and said "Ok you got this Whitley. This is my first date and it with the farm boy." Whitley sigh and practice his smile. He walk down and saw his mom talking with Oscar. 

"Mother." Whitley said. Oscar smile then he said "It was nice to meet you." Whitley's mom walk away and Whitley smile at Oscar. "Shall we dear?" Whitley asked. 

"We shall." Oscar said. Oscar grab his hand and ran with Whitley behind him. "Oscar!" Whitley yelled "Slow down!"

Oscar and Whitley arrived at the restaurant and Oscar smile "Alright lets go." Oscar said.

Oscar open the door for Whitley and Whitley smirk. He enter the restaurant and Oscar follow. "Table for Mr. Schnee and Mr. Pine?" Oscar asked. "Yes of course." The host said. Oscar and Whitley smile and follow the host.

"Here is your table." The host said. Oscar and Whitley sat down. The host left and Whitley got nervous again.

"Hey Whitley." Oscar said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just nervous." Whitley said.

"Oh I just that normal." Oscar said "Everyone get nervous about something." Oscar place his hand on Whitley and Whitley blush very red. The enjoy the date then the two pay and left. Oscar then saw it was raining. Oscar told off his jacket and put it over Whitley's head.

"To keep you dry." Oscar said.

"What about you?" Whitley asked.

"I'm use to the rain." Oscar said.

Whitley smile and the two head back home. Oscar open his house door but before he left Whitley grab his shirt and kiss him.

Oscar jump but drop his jacket. The two were kissing under the rain. They let go and Whitley head inside. Oscar smile and pick up his jacket. Oscar ran back home and was thinking about the kiss.


End file.
